Meet again — Separated Sequel
by che24
Summary: "Kenapa kau tidak berbicara sama sekali?" / "Aku akan membayarnya, aku akan tertawa denganmu, aku akan membagi kemarahanku padamu agar kau bisa menenangkanku, aku akan memanggil namamu terus menerus, ZiTao,. / — ZiTao / — ZiTao /— ZiTao / Separated Sequel [OneShot] / TaoRis / KrisTao


Ketika waktu telah beranjak dari dentang tengah malam, ada kalanya burung hantu mengambil alih untuk mengendalikan suasana berebut dengan derik jangkrik untuk mengisi kekosongan tengah malam.

Sekarang, pukul 2 dini hari.

Menelan cahaya pendar titik-titik dilangit tanpa menghiraukan sapuan sang bayu yang semakin menggigit kulit tanpa pelapis, seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah menggosokkan kedua belah telapak tangannya.

Sesekali ia menyelipkan jemarinya di sela jemari tangan satunya, meniupkan karbon dioksida dari bibir peachnya sekedar usaha untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang melingkupinya.

Jaket kuningnya sudah melindunginya semaksimal kapasitasnya, dia lupa membawa sarung tangan. Tindakan yang sedikit ceroboh di tengah musim gugur ini. Seharusnya dia tidak langsung pergi setelah permainan tadi. Seharusnya dia menunggu reaksi orang yang selama ini ingin ia dengarkan suaranya. Seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkan tetangganya, Luhan.

Seharusnya—

.

Seharusnya—

.

Dan seharusnya—

.

Lupakan saja tentang seharusnya. Kini ia harus berjalan menuju rumahnya yang masih jauh.

Pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya, menahan gejolak perasaannya setelah berhasil mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan pada orang itu, padanya, pada WuFan-ge, pada Kris!

Sejenak ia menghentikan langkahnya mendongkak mencoba mencari pendar bulan yang mungkin berhasil menyelinap dalam langit musim gugur. Mengabaikan suasana yang sebenarnya terasa mencengkam.

Sepi selain desir angin dan gemerisik daun-daun saja.

Pemuda itu sosok penakut. Penakut pada gelap dan—

.

.

hantu.

.

Hanya saja sepertinya hantu kini tak bisa menakutinya akan kejadian esok yang menunggunya di kampus.

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya kala lensa kelamnya menangkap siluet bulan yang ternyata masih bertahan.

"Baby panda,"

Semilir angin mengantar suara berat itu menghampiri pendengaran pemuda berjaket kuning itu. Kedua kelopak matanya yang terlihat menghitam terbuka perlahan. Mencoba meyakinkan pendengarannya tidak mengalami gangguan.

Masih terdiam tanpa bersuara, tanpa gerakan selain kedip mata teratur.

'Tap-tap-tap'

"Kenapa kau kabur, huh?"

Tapak kaki menghasilkan bunyi lain menemani bunyi tarikan dan hembusan napas. Pemuda lain kini berjalan mendekat, dengan jaket berwarna hitam dan rambut yang terpotong cepak. Wajah datarnya masih terpasang angkuh dalam ekspresi pemuda itu.

Hening.

"Kau sudah bertemu denganku dan mendengar suaraku, apa kau tidak ingin bercerita lagi padaku," langkah pemuda yang lebih tinggi berhenti tepat di depan pemuda bermata panda yang masih tertunduk.

Satu ibu jari pemuda tinggi itu mengangkat dagu lawan bicaranya lembut, mencoba —memaksa sang lawan bicaranya menatap retinanya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu," bisiknya

Perasaan itu, perasaan 13 tahun yang lalu kembali menguar. Perasaan karena merasa ada yang menantinya meski dalam kebisuan.

Pelupuk matanya tak sanggup lagi menampung lelehan perasaannya.

Dua tangan hangat menangkup wajahnya, menyalurkan kehangatan. Tangannya terulur menangkup dua tangan di wajahnya.

Isakan berhasil lolos dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tidak—"

.

.

.

.

.

"—Aku lebih merindukanmu WuFan ge," bisik pemuda itu memotong ucapan pemuda tinggi yang kini tersenyum lembut menumpukan kedua kening mereka.

.

.

.

**Title: Meet [again] / sequel separated**

**Cast: WuFan-Tao**

**Lenght: OneShot**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Terik matahari senja saat musim panas terkadang masih mampu membuat orang-orang menyipitkan matanya untuk menghindarinya. Meski biasanya matahari senja menjadi hal yang cukup menyenangkan untuk dinikmati, namun jika senja saat musim panas semua orang akan berpikir dua kali untuk menikmatinya._

_Debu berterbangan ditiup angin kering pertengahan musim panas menyebabkan beberapa daun kering dan beberapa kertas yang terinjak dengan cetakan sol sepatu di permukaannya ikut bertebrangan._

_Mengabaikan semua hal yang menjadi rutinitas musim panas, seorang anak laki-laki berusia 10 tahun tengah duduk di salah satu ayunan dan menggenggam erat rantai penahan ayunan yang ia naiki. Derit suara besi yang mulai berkarat terdengar saat ia mengayunkannya perlahan._

_Kepalanya tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam helai rambut hitam legamnya._

_Tanpa menyadari sosok lain yang datang dan menghampiri anak kecil itu dengan langkah kecilnya._

"_Hallo," suara khas anak kecil menerobos pendengarannya._

_Abaikan._

"_Hallo, aku boleh duduk di sampingmu?" suara itu kembali mengusiknya._

_Abaikan lagi._

_Sekali lagi derit rantai besi penahan ayunan terdengar menandakan sosok yang menyapanya itu telah ikut duduk di ayunan lain yang ada di sampingnya._

"_Kau sedang apa?" tanya suara lembut dengan nada ingin tahu._

_Abaikan saja._

_Suara derit rantai besi semakin terdengar keras, dia tahu sosok di sampingnya tengah bermain ayunan. Mengayunkan ayunan yang ia naiki sebagaimana mestinya. Tidak seperti dirinya, hanya duduk diam memainkan kedua kakinya yang menyentuh tanah._

"_Apa kau sedang sedih?" kembali suara itu terdengar._

_Anak laki-laki berusia 10 tahun itu melirik sekilas, menatap sosok di sampingnya. Anak laki-laki lain yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya tengah tersenyum dengan kaos bergambar panda._

_Kembali ia menunduk._

"_Kau tidak mau bicara denganku?" guman anak berkaos panda itu sedikit kecewa saat lawan tuturnya menunduk, mengabaikannya lagi._

_Tidak ada sahutan._

"_Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bicara denganku, tapi kau mau mendengarkanku kan?"_

_Anak laki-laki berusia 10 tahun itu mendongkak, mencoba menatap tajam pada anak yang mirip panda di sebelahnya. Hanya tatapan polos membalas tatapan tajamnya._

'_Kluk'_

_Tanpa sadar ia mengangguk membuat anak laki-laki berkaos panda itu bersorak._

"_Kau tahu, aku tidak memiliki teman, mereka semua bilang aku aneh. Aku hanya punya Lulu ge, tapi kadang dia sibuk belajar matematika dengan XingXing ge. Aku mengajaknya bermain tapi Lulu ge bilang XingXing ge besok ulangan matematika jadi dia mau mengajari XingXing ge dan menyuruhku ke taman ini sendirian, hiks.."_

_Dia membiarkan anak berkaos panda itu berceloteh. Anggap saja angin lalu. Dia bukan siapa-siapa._

_Anak berkaos panda itu masih berceloteh, terkadang ia mengutuk seseorang bernama Lulu dan XingXing karena tidak mau ia ajak ikut latihan wushu di tempat latihan WuShu di ujung kompleks perumahan ini._

_Dia mencoba mengabaikannya meski ia terkadang menatap anak berkaos panda itu dengan tatapan bingung saat ia tidak memahami ocehan cepat anak itu._

"_Kau tahu ge—"_

_Entah sejak berapa menit yang lalu, anak itu memutuskan memanggil dirinya dengan panggilan gege._

"—_mataku sering diejek mata panda, tapi aku pernah menonjok mata anak yang mengejekku hingga lebam dan dia jadi memiliki mata panda juga."_

_Anak itu masih berceloteh riang. Angin musim panas mulai melembut dan sang surya sepertinya ingin segera menyelesaikan tugas panjangnya hari ini._

_._

"_WuFan,"_

_._

_Dia menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak itu. Anak itu juga terdiam menatap seorang perempuan cantik dan anggun yang berjalan menghampiri mereka._

_._

"_Mommy mencarimu, ayo kita pulang sudah petang."_

_Tanpa kata dia berjalan menghampiri wanita dewasa dengan pipi merah dan mata sembab. Anak itu memiringkan kepalanya menatap kepergian 'teman' barunya._

"_WuFan ge, jadi namanya WuFan ge," guman anak itu, sekali lagi ia mengayunkan ayunannya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_WuFan ge, aku sudah menunggumu."_

_Suara kemarin membuat WuFan mendongkak, mengalihkan pandangannya dari batu kerikil yang ia tendang sejak tadi. Lensa coklat terangnya menangkap sosok anak laki-laki kemarin sudah duduk di ayunan yang ia tempati kemarin._

_Dengan satu lompatan kecil anak itu turun dari ayunan membuat rantai besi kembali berderit samar._

"_Aku pikir kau akan kemari lagi, ternyata benar," anak itu menghampirinya. Menghampiri WuFan yang diam saja membiarkan anak itu menarik tangannya._

_Senyum polos anak itu menarik perhatiannya._

"_Hari ini aku mau cerita tentang Lulu ge yang di jahili temannya,"_

_WuFan terdiam, sekali lagi ia membiarkan anak itu bercerita tentang Lulu meski dia tidak tahu bagaimana rupa Lulu._

"_Aku pukul saja dia dengan sapu di kelas, tapi LuLu ge malah memarahiku dia bilang aku sama nakalnya dengan temannya itu, ishh menyebalkan!"_

_WuFan mengedipkan matanya._

"_Eh ngomong-ngomong kemarin itu Mamanya WuFan ge?" tanyanya dengan wajah penasaran._

_Dia tidak sadar ketika dirinya mengangguk._

"_Mama WuFan ge cantik."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_WuFan ge kenapa lama?" tanya anak itu yang hingga saat ini WuFan tidak bertanya siapa namanya, jangankan bertanya nama bahkan ia tidak mengeluarkan suara sampai hari ini._

_Sudah beberapa hari ini mereka selalu bertemu di taman kompleks dan duduk di ayunan. Mendengarkan cerita anak itu tentang Lulu, XingXing atau teman-teman lainnya._

_Hiburan ditengah suntuknya di rumah._

"_Hari ini aku menang lomba menahan tawa, itu mudah sih karena lawan terakhirku Lulu ge, dia kan tidak bisa menahan tawanya hahahaha, dan aku mendapat hadiah coklat," dia membuka tas kecil bergambar balon dan mengambil dua batang coklat yang terbungkus kertas berwarna tembaga._

"_Sekolahku aneh-aneh saja, Lulu ge bilang mereka ingin melihatku tertawa karena itu guru-guru mengadakan lomba menahan tawa tapi tetap saja aku tidak tertawa malahan aku menang, aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka bilang aku anak aneh, aku hanya tidak begitu suka orang banyak mengelilingiku, WuFan ge mau?"_

_Saat anak itu berceloteh tanpa menatap WuFan tangannya berusaha merobek kertas tembaga pembungkus coklat. Dia mengulurkannya pada WuFan._

"_Aku punya dua kok, jadi ini buat WuFan ge saja, WuFan ge kan temanku."_

_WuFan mengulurkan tangannya meraih coklat, bersentuhan dengan tangan yang lebih mungil darinya._

_Hangat._

_._

—_teman ya?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Lihat WuFan ge, ini kucing tetanggaku, aku marah dengannya jadi aku menculik kucingnya._

_WuFan melotot menatap kucing dalam gendongannya, kucing berwarna coklat hampir oranye tengah ditarik pipinya._

"_Kau tahu dia menyiramku karena aku tidak menyahuti sapaannya, salah sendiri menyapaku hanya dengan 'Hei-Hei' apa dia tidak tahu namaku?" ucapnya masih menggendong dan memainkan kucing itu._

_Wufan diam._

_._

_Dia juga tidak tahu namanya._

_._

"_Kadang mereka memanggilku 'anak aneh', aku kan tidak aneh aku hanya tidak suka diperhatikan banyak orang itu menyebalkan. Cukup keluargaku saja yang berlebihan memperhatikanku."_

_WuFan menatap anak itu masih dalam keterdiaman. Aneh? Mungkin dia lebih aneh karena tidak pernah berkata-kata._

"_Aku marah sekali saat mereka memanggilku anak aneh," anak itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada kucing yang ia peluk, membuat kucing merasa tidak nyaman dan mengeong keras._

"_Meeeeooong..."_

'_craats'_

"_Aaaawww..." teriakan anak itu saat kucing itu melompat menjauh._

_WuFan menoleh dan menatap lengan anak itu, sepertinya sang kucing merasa sesakdan mencakar anak itu. WuFan menahan senyum yang hampir lolos, memperhatikan anak itu sibuk mengusap luka baret di lengannya._

'_Puk'_

_Wufan mengulurkan tangannya menepuk kepala anak itu._

_Hangat lagi._

_._

"_WuFan ge aku ingin mendengar suaramu."_

_._

_WuFan terhenyak membiarkan angin musim panas dan derit rantai besi sekali lagi hadir menemani mereka di taman mengambil alih suasana._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tidak seperti biasanya WuFan menunggu di taman lebih dulu, di tangannya terdapat kaca mata bulat yang ia temukan di meja Mamanya. Sedikit kebesaran saat ia memakainya tapi ia suka._

"_WuFan, kita harus pergi sekarang, pesawat kita berangkat satu setengah jam lagi."_

_Tidak seperti biasanya juga Ibunya ikut menunggu di taman._

"_Tapi Baby panda belum datang, Mom."_

_Suara WuFan, suara yang ingin di dengar anak itu._

"_Baby panda?" Ibu WuFan mengerutkan keningnya._

"_Panggilannya, kemarin temannya memanggilnya seperti itu, aku tidak tahu siapa namanya," Wufan mengalihkan pandangannya._

_Ibunya tersenyum lembut mengusap helai hitam rambut WuFan, dia tahu anaknya pasti terlalu gengsi bertanya nama anak itu._

"_Tapi kita harus pergi sayang, sopir taksi sudah menunggu, mungkin baby panda sedang mengerjakan prnya."_

_WuFan diam, metanya mencoba merekam semua lingkungan sekitar taman._

"_Tulis saja pesanmu di sini, kita tidak ada waktu lagi, suatu saat kau pasti akan bertemu dnegannya, kau bisa mencarinya suatu saat nanti kan?"_

_Wufan meraih kertas yang diulurkan Mamanya._

_._

_**Untuk Baby Panda, aku akan merindukanmu**_

_**Wu YiFan.**_

_._

_WuFan meletakannya di atas ayunan yang biasa digunakan anak itu._

"_Tindih dengan sesuatu agar tidak terbang,"_

_WuFan menatap ibunya dan mengangguk, meletakkan kaca mata bundar milik ibunya, mungkin ini bisa menjadi satu pengikat untuknya._

_Ibunya tersenyum, "Itu kaca mata aksesoris kesayangan Mommy loh," Ibunya beranjak menuju taksi yang terparkir di luar taman._

_WuFan meringis tipis dan berjalan mengikuti ibunya._

_Dia tahu dia sudah terikat dengan baby panda dan yang pasti ia tahu dia akan merindukan baby panda._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Musim gugur mulai menghembuskan hawa dingin membiarkan dua pemuda yang masih berdiri di bawah pohon dengan tangan bertaut, menggigil meski menggunakan jaket mereka.

"Kau ingat semua?" bisik pemuda berambut merah saat pemuda tinggi di hadapannya menceritakan semua kisah mereka 13 tahun yang lalu.

Anggukan pelan sebagai jawaban membuat pemuda itu tersenyum lembut, membiarkan tangannya tetap dihangatkan dalam genggaman pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku merindukanmu baby panda, aku mencarimu bahkan Mommyku membantuku mencarimu," bisik WuFan, kembali ia mempertemukan keningnya dengan kening sosok manis di depannya. Membiarkan uap nafas mereka karena suhu rendah bertemu dan menjadi satu dalam udara kosong.

Pemuda manis itu terisak lagi.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan mengingatku WuFan ge," ujarnya menahan isakan lolos dari sudut bibir peach miliknya yang telah bergetar. "Aku sangat sedih membaca suratmu, kau meninggalkanku, ya tuhan a- aaa.. aku aku.."

WuFan menangkup wajah di depannya menggumankan kata-kata maaf dan kata-kata penenang dalam berbagai leksikon bahasa-bahasa yang ia kuasai. Mencoba merangkai diksi yang berseliweran di pikirannya.

"Aku harus pergi baby, Mommy bercerai dengan ayahku dan memutuskan pindah ke Vancouver, aku menunggumu tapi kau tidak datang-datang," bisiknya masih berusaha menenangkan.

Pemuda itu menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku mendapat hukuman karena memukul temanku," bisiknya membuat WuFan tersenyum.

"Kau suka memukul orang kah?"

Satu pukulan mendarat di pundak WuFan dengan suara kekehan WuFan.

"Kau memaafkanku kan?" WuFan menatap dalam pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu terdiam, memandang manik kelam WuFan, mencoba mencari bantuan dari sang chandra yang sejak tadi menemani mereka dalam kebisuan seperti sosok WuFan dulu yang menemaninya dalam kebisuan berarti.

Tatapan sarat penyesalan karena meninggalkannya tanpa pamit dan tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak berbicara sama sekali?"

.

WuFan tertegun mendengar pertanyaan itu, lalu senyum miris terpampang di pahatan sempurna wajahnya.

"Aku selalu suntuk mendengar Mommy dan Daddy bertengkar dan itu menghilangkan moodku untuk berbicara."

.

Dia terperangah mendengar jawaban pemuda tampan itu kemudian mencibir pelan.

"Dan kau mengabaikanku yang mencoba mengajakmu bicara dan membuatmu tertawa? Konyol, kau menyakitiku WuFan ge," nada kesal terdengar kentara dalam ucapannya.

WuFan tersenyum, senyuman lembut yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan pada siapa pun kecuali ibunya.

.

.

"Aku akan membayarnya, aku akan tertawa denganmu, aku akan membagi kemarahanku padamu agar kau bisa menenangkanku, aku akan memanggil namamu terus menerus, ZiTao,.

.

— ZiTao,

.

— ZiTao..."

.

"Hentikan," guman ZiTao dengan wajah merona merah, kehangatan ia rasakan mengalir di wajahnya, bukan hanya itu, tubuhnya terasa hangat saat WuFan memeluknya erat.

.

— ZiTao,

.

— ZiTao,

.

— ZiTao

.

Chuu

.

"Hentikan WuFan ge," bisik ZiTao setelah tanpa peringatan ia mengecup cepat bibir WuFan.

WuFan terperangah dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ZiTao ketika ia tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau berhenti, apa kau akan menciumku lagi?" WuFan berbisik di telinga ZiTao.

ZiTao merasakan wajahnya seakan dialiri air hangat di tengah hembusan hawa dingin musim gugur, memandang manik kembar berwarna coklat terang milik WuFan.

.

— ZiTao,

.

— ZiTao,

.

— ZiTao

.

ZiTao mengarahkan tangannya ke tengkuk WuFan dan mendorongnya mendekat ke wajahnya, sekali lagi lumatan bibir keduanya disaksikan sang chandra yang terlihat tersipu dengan pendar kuning di sebagian dirinya.

WuFan akan menebusnya, menebus suara yang tidak pernah ia dengarkan pada sosok ZiTao. Dia akan berbisik, mengerang, berbicara dan berteriak sesuai dengan keinginan ZiTao.

.

.

**End~**

**.**

c.n: sequel sekaligus prequel.. hahahhaha.. sudah ya..

ini satu dari 'bom kecil' che untuk ff ultah Tao besok... sengaja pos sekarang, klo respon bagus che akan lanjut pos hari ini karena sudah ada 3 ff lagi dan sedang mengetik ff ke5.

Niatnya bikin 12 tpi ternyata che milih nonton pideo yg sak ambrek blum ditonton lol, jadi mungkin hanya ada 5-6 ff saja .

Klo rada sepi (?) che baru post besok aja hahahha xD #author pamrih

Untuk raven mohon maap bgt che lagi mentok ide dan mentok mood mikir polosnya Tao yg isa bikin Kris stress .

salam,

che24


End file.
